Użytkownik:Greg Simba/Poprawić/Thanator
Anatomia Thanator jest jednym z największych (oprócz leonopterixa) gatunków odkrytych jak do tej pory na Pandorze. Jego muskulatura jest wyraźna i imponująca. Zwierzę ma opancerzoną zarówno głowę, jak i resztę ciała. Kły, których drapieżnik ma 8, są niezwykle ostre, osiągają długość nawet 23 centymetrów. Wargi thanatora są ruchome i mają dodatkowe, mniejsze i cieńsze płyty, które mogą się podwijać i zwijać, żeby w pełni odsłonić swoje zęby. W przeciwieństwie do innych zwierząt żyjących na księżycu Thanator ma 10 "czułków" służących do odbierania boźdźców oraz łączenia się z innymi istotami. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu Thanator potrafi tak doskonale wyczuwać swoje ofiary (znane są przypadki, kiedy wyczuł zwierzę z odległości 13 km!). Oczy zwierzęcia nie są zbyt duże, mimo to świetnie widzi w ciemności. Jedynym wrażliwym na ostrzał broni Na'vi i ludzi miejscem jest wylot układu oddechowego, znajdujący się na szyi drapieżnika. Thanator ma ich kilka po każdej stronie, znów odróżniając się od innych zwierząt, które mają po jednym. W części grzbietowej znajduje się aż 6 chitynowych płyt w części grzbietowej służących do odstraszania przeciwnika oraz wzmacniania thumb|278px|Wyglšd zewnętrzny thanatoradetekcji ofiary. Podobnie jak reszta lądowych stworzeń thanator posiada 6 nóg, zakończonych dużymi i płaskimi łapami. Pazury są długie i niezwykle ostre, przypominają w tym trochę zęby zwierzęcia. Tylne łapy mają kształt podobny do łap ziemskich ssaków- w 3 miejscach są zagięte pod kątem prostym, a uda są szerokie. Ogon thanatora jest długi i spłaszczony, podobny do ogona ziemskiego bobra. Pokrywa go pancerz, dzięki czemu może on zadawać nim śmiertelne ciosy. Tak więc widzimy, że thanator jest doskonale przystosowany do ataków na inne zwierzęta, można ująć, że "ze wszystkich stron". Istnieje przekonanie, że stwór jest ewolucyjnym kuzynem wężowilka. Odżywianie się Thanator jest drapieżnikiem i niezwykle dokładnie strzeże swojego terytorium, które może obejmować nawet 300 km kwadratowych. Gdy wyczuje ofiarę, najpierw zakrada się do niej, a potem zwinnymi i szybkimi ruchami atakuje. Biega bardzo szybko, przez co ofiara rzadko ma szanse ucieczki. Samego thanatora atakuje niewiele drapieżników, natomiast żaden nie zdoła go zabić. Nawet Na'vi, których znamy z odwagi, boją się tego zwierzęcia. Głównym pożywieniem thanatora są sześcionogi, zmory leśne, prolemury lub inne, duże zwierzęta lądowe. Małych zazwyczaj nie atakuje, ponieważ, żeby się nasycić, potrzebuje dużej ilości pokarmu. Siedlisko Thanator zamieszkuje lasy deszczowe. Zazwyczaj mieszka samotnie, lecz w okresie rozrodczym łączy się w parę z innym osobnikiem. Terytorium jednego thanatora obejmuje około 300 km kwadratowych, i bardzo tego faktu pilnuje. Kiedy inny Thanator odważy się naruszyć jego terytorium, walczy on z nim. Wygrany zdobywa to terytorium, natomiast przegrany (jest zwykle bardzo ranny) zostaje zdany na pastwę losu, lub po prostu umiera. Niebezpieczeństwo zwierzęcia Thanatora atakuje niewiele zwierząt, gdyż wszystkie się jego boją. Nawet żołnierze ZPZ, będący w kombinezonach PZM, mają maleńkie szanse na przeżycie po spotkaniu z nim. Tylo doskonale wyszkolony marine ZPZ czy doświadczony wojownik Na'vi mógłby go zabić, używając noża (ZPZ) lub wyjątkowo wytrzymałej i ostrej strzały lub włóczni (Na'vi). Thanator ma tylko jedno wrażliwe na ostrzał miejsce- wylot układu oddechowego, a na brzuchu grubość pancerza jest nieco mniejsza, przez do można wbić tam nóż. Thanator w kulturze Na'vi thumb|156px|[[Neytiri jadšca na thanatorze]] Thanator budzi powszechny strach, nie pojawia się więc w żadnych dziełach (malarstwo, pieśni, tekstylia, broń, odzież) Na'vi. Według nich palulukan nie zasługuje na to. Według informacji o Tsaheylu, czyli łącza pozwalającego na zdobycie więzi z innymi żywymi zwierzętami, Na'vi mógłby stać się jeźdźcem Thanatora (Palulukan makto). Taka sytuacja zdarzyła się w filmie, kiedy Neytiri po śmierci Seze zostaje zaskoczona przez Thanatora, który jednak nie chce jej zabić, lecz zostać jej wierzchowcem. Innym przykładem jest Able Ryder, członek klanu Tipani, który został jeźdźcem Thanatora. Takich Na'vi można porównywać do Toruk Makto, ponieważ okiełznali oni najgroźniejsze i największe zwierzę - thanatora można za takie uznać. Na'vi używają zębów do wyrobu czółenka tkackiego. Pojawienie się Thanator pojawia się w filmie Avatar, gdy:[[Plik:Thanator.JPG|thumb|264px|Thanator zauważył [[Jake'a]]]] *Jake Sully po raz pierwszy udaje się z Grace Augustine oraz Normem Spellmanem do lasu. Ciekawski Jake nie chciał być przy skanowaniu roślin i udał się przypadkowo do siedliska Młotogłówów. Udało mu się uniknąć ataku, lecz z tyłu zaczaił się na niego Thanator. (Nie zaatakował on Młotogłowów, ponieważ pokazały one swoje kolorowe, odstraszające "czuby". Jest to jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, kiedy Thanator boi się zaatakować.) Zaczął gonić on Jake'a; z końcu bohater skacze w przepaść i gubi thanatora po drodze; *Neytiri, spadłszy z zabitej wcześniej Seze, postanawia się zemścić i uderzyć na żołnierzy ZPZ. Gdy Eywa zsyła stada wężowilków, Młotogłówów i zmor, przysyła też tamtejszego Thanatora. Ten, zamiast zabić kobietę, kłania się jej, chcąc, żeby utworzyła z nim Tsaheylu; *W finałowej walce z Quaritchem Neytiri jadąca na Thanatorze naskakuje na niego. Po trwającej kilka minut walce Thanator ginie. Oprócz tego, thanator pojawia się wiele razy w James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. Cytaty Hala z Kombinezonami PZM. Quaritch wspomina Jake'owi spotkanie z Thanatorem. thumb|242px|Quaritch rozmawiajšcy z Jake'em o bliznach po spotkaniu z Thanatorem "Three tours Nigeria, not a scratch" '' (Trzy tury w Nigeri, ani draśnięcia.) Gdy pułkowkin wskazuje na blizny na swojej głowie: ''"I come out here?" (A tutaj?) "Day one. Think I felt like a shavetail louie?" (Pierwszego dnia. Poczułem się jak rekrut). Misja w lesie. Avatary: Jake Sully, Grace Augustine i Norm Spellman, obok thanator. Jake Sully na widok Thanatora: "So what about this one? Run, don't run? What?" (Uciekać czy nie?) Grace Augustine: "Run! Definitely run!" (Uciekać co sił!) Ciekawostki *James Cameron o Thanatorze mówi: "Thanator zjadłby Tyranozaura na obiad, a Obcego na deser." Zobacz też *Wężowilk *Dolina Thanatorów *Makto Bibliografia *Tajny raport o świecie Pandory *Film Avatar *Pandorapedia